With a view to reducing or eliminating the possibility of foot or lower limb injuries to the driver particularly by the brake pedal, and to a lesser extent the clutch pedal (if present), during a crash situation and particularly a frontal crash situation in which the pedal(s) is/are forced rearwardly into the passenger compartment and/or the driver is forced forwardly towards the engine compartment, there have been various proposals for automatically displacing the pedal(s) to a minimal injury position, or alternatively for de-coupling the pedal(s) from a conventionally-provided push rod of a brake booster, or a clutch operating mechanism.